Initiate
Initiate is a futuristic video game developed by Code Red Entertainment and published by Infinite Development Incorporated. The game is set in an alternate universe in 2145 in Hong Kong. Brandon Lee, the lead developer of Code Red, stated in an interview prior to the game's release that the studio wanted to do something similar to the Bourne movie franchise and create a game more about action and adventure rather than a simple first-person shooter. Gameplay Initiate adopts an action/adventure play style, which is different from Code Red's past games. One of the more notable differences is that the game is primarily in third-person, even though the player has the option changing the point of view from third to first-person and vice versa. The game is not solely focused on shooting, though it does have a lot of action and whatnot, like a typical action packed movie or video game, meaning that it is not a third or first-person shooter. With that said, not all missions are revolved around shooting. Some missions may have more hand-to-hand combat while others may just be driving in a getaway situation. It changes up gameplay and has the player do many different things rather than just shoot people and move on to a different setting only to shoot more people. The game also only contains a singleplayer story mode. The developers were on the fence about including multiplayer, but then decided against it in order for the team to be completely immersed in creating a very playable, fun, and interesting singleplayer experience for the players. Backstory Since the late twenty-first century, Hong Kong has become a world superpower in every respect. They eventually grew as a city, soon getting out of China's grasp and moving on to conquering the world. The independent state would ascend great lengths, surpassing even the most advanced countries in technology research and becoming the most favorable place for importing/exporting goods due to a rapidly increasing population. Despite Hong Kong's rise to the top, many people are unsatisfied with the current condition of the state and how ruthless the rich 2% are, as there is an insanely huge gap between the poor and filthy rich (there is very little to no middle class). As a result, they have created a faction to revolt against the government, simply called The Rebellion. The Hong Kong government and military have battled this rebellion for some time, but have gotten nowhere and progress has been slow. Since the conflict started, Hong Kong has been making strides in technology, primarily military and robotic technology in conjunction with artificial intelligence. They would have highly classified, secret operations within the realms of government and military. One of the more well-known projects was Project X, due to its failure and the result of the failure. Project X Project X involved the creation of the world's first successful cyborg, trained and programmed to do the government and military's bidding. This project initially started before the issue between Hong Kong and The Rebellion, but the motives for creating the cyborg changed after the event started. The progress picked up and the cyborg was eventually created with all of its programming embedded successfully. Hong Kong officially created a cyborg which would help them win the conflict with The Rebelion. Little did they know that the cyborg was still aware of itself and had the mental capacity to disobey orders. The cyborg was formerly a human, so it was not completely a robot. Going by that logic, it may not be completely loyal despite all the programming and brainwashing it receives. This leads to the main events of the game.... Story Mode The Story Mode takes place in the midst of the conflict between The Rebellion and the government/military. The player assumes the role of the cyborg created through Project X, as an assassin working for the government, though they are not aware of this and simply take orders from their superiors. Category:EternalBlaze Category:EternalBlaze's Games Category:Initiate Category:Code Red Entertainment Category:Infinite Development Incorporated